


Devil's Advocate

by Varda (AireTari)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireTari/pseuds/Varda
Summary: If you use the Chrome extension "InteractiveFics" you will be able to change all of the (Y/N)s to a name of your choosing!I highly recommend this!However, if you don't have Chrome/don't want the extension you can read the interactive version of the story here:http://aire-tari.tumblr.com/post/151650474379/devils-advocate-pt1I honestly never thought I'd write such a thing. But there's no better mischief-maker for my first fan-fiction... ever really.This is also NOT an AU. ;)Please enjoy!-Varda ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you use the Chrome extension "InteractiveFics" you will be able to change all of the (Y/N)s to a name of your choosing!  
> I highly recommend this!
> 
> However, if you don't have Chrome/don't want the extension you can read the interactive version of the story here:  
> http://aire-tari.tumblr.com/post/151650474379/devils-advocate-pt1  
>   
> I honestly never thought I'd write such a thing. But there's no better mischief-maker for my first fan-fiction... ever really.  
> This is also NOT an AU. ;)
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> -Varda ♥

  


  "AAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
    A loud yell had awoken you from your short, but peaceful, nap after a long day of hard work with SHIELD. You had just found the time to close your eyes after finishing extensive diagnostic runs on the potential holding cell for Mr. Banner's 'other half'. Word was received that the operatives sent out to Stuttgart, Germany are preparing to return with the infamous Loki in their custody. So unfortunately you, being the designated operator of the peculiar "jail cell", immediately had to be sure that it could sufficiently hold the alleged demigod. (And show Mr. Fury how it worked in the process.)  
  
    You kicked the covers off of yourself and hopped off the bed, your heart noticeably pounding. You didn't know who was screaming but if Loki was loose then it was _your_ head that Fury was going lob off. You grabbed your gun from behind some books on the desk across the room and raced out the door without bothering to close it. Half way down the hallway you were immediately at a loss. The screaming had stopped but the echos of a heated argument radiated through the metal corridors. With your gun drawn, you continued to follow the words through the maze of short halls until you came to Tony Stark's science lab. You could clearly see through the windows that there was no intrusion from Loki, but Tony and Bruce were ducked behind counters yelling at one another. As you got closer, the words were easier to make out, and the first sentence you clearly heard came from Banner.  
  
    "What did you do?!"  
  
    "What do you mean 'what did I do'? What did **you** do?!"  
  
    Banner, with his back to you, moved to a counter closer to Tony. Realizing that Banner had moved, Tony made a visibly disturbed face and threw something in his general direction. Placing your gun in the holster you conveniently forgot to take off before your nap, you decided to step in and see if you could help mitigate the arguing.  
     Rounding the doorway you were able to take three steps inside before Tony threw something at you. The unknown object smacked you in the gut and shattered on the floor at your feet. Opening your mouth to protest, all that escaped was a stifled moan between your teeth. The wind had been knocked out of you and boy, did you get nauseous. You keeled over and stumbled forward a few steps, glass crunching beneath your boots. Seeing you bent over Tony winced, and decided it was a smart time to comment on the situation.

    "Oof, sorry (Y/N). I thought you were the Cap'n coming in to 'save the day'."  
   

    "You keep her out of this." Banner piped in from behind his counter. "This is your doing and you're going to tell me what you did."  
   

    "What **I** did? Have you looked in a mirror recently?"  
  
    By the time you recovered your breath and looked up, you were able to catch a glimpse of Bruce above Tony's hiding place making a swipe at something in his hands. His skin was noticeably green and in complete contrast with the purple dress shirt he wore. Immediately you drew your gun, which caught the attention of the two men. They simply paused to look at you, then raised their hands in defense.  
  
    "Agent (Y/N)..." You flinched backwards as Bruce stepped forwards, unsure of how to react. "It's me, (Y/N). Not... _the other guy._ "  
   

    "Yeah, are you sure about that?" Tony chimed in.  
   

    "Do you see me rampaging around the lab, or growing out of my pants at the moment?" Bruce flopped his arms to the side with a shrug and a scoff. "See this is why I didn't want to come."  
  
    You stared at him for a moment down the sights of your gun. The doctor seemed thoroughly annoyed with the situation but wasn't at all dangerously angry. In fact, his demeanor was the same a usual.   
     
    Sighing, you holstered the pistol once more and pinched the bridge of your nose. The trouble Tony gets into alone was enough to deal with, but now it seems he was dragging others into it too.  
   

    "Tony. Did you have something to do with..." You gestured towards Bruce, "...this?"  
   

    He took one long look at him and just shrugged his shoulders. "Nah."   
   

    This caused Bruce to sigh and glare at Tony, who was idly fiddling at something in his hands.  
   

    One look between the two of them and you saw another argument starting. "You know what? Forget I asked. I was worried Loki had gotten loose."  
   

    "Uh... Agent (Y/N)..." Bruce spoke cautiously.  
   

    "Yes, Doctor?"  
   

    "He hasn't arrived yet."  
   

    "What? What do you mean he hasn't arrived yet?"  
   

    "Well, Tony caused some issues with-"  
    

    Tony scoffed. "Leave me out of this. Muscle-y Mr. W _hack-a-mole_  started it." He squinted at Banner and turned to you. "The good doctor means your little nap wasn't as long as you hoped it would be."  
   

    You tried to question who he was talking about but Tony cut you off to continue speaking.  
   

    "Yeah, don't think we didn't notice. Y'know, (Y/N), you should really wipe the drool off the side of your face before you leave your room. It's sort of... unsightly." He was making mindless hand gestures as he spoke but nodded and smiled at you unapologetically as he was doing so.   
   

    Immediately you had tried to frantically feel for a line of dried spit trailing from your mouth. But to no avail, found nothing. Realizing Tony was just screwing around, you spun on your heel and walked towards the exit.  
    

    "What's the matter (Y/N)? Don't want to play anymore?"  
  
    This wasn't the first time Tony had mocked you. Usually you had the patience to deal with his child-like behavior, but this was going to be the end of it. Instead of walking out the door, you grabbed a broom in the corner of the room and held it in Tony's face.  
  
    "Sweep up the glass." You did your best to have a cold demeanor. Hopefully if anything could scare him, it could be you.  
     

    "You can't be serious-"  
   

    "I said, _ **sweep**._ " You thrust the broom into his hands and stepped out of the way to gesture at the glass.  
   

    "You are _extremely_ grumpy today, you know that?"  
   

    "I just so happened to decide I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, thanks."  
    

    He stared at you a moment before exhaling and taking two staggered baby steps towards the mess. "Are you really gonna make me do this?"  
   

    "Sweep, Stark."  
    

    Bruce had managed to bring over a dust pan and blatantly held it up to be seen.  
   

    Tony looked defeated. "You too, big guy?"  
   

    "I'm enjoying every moment of this."  
   

    "She pointed a gun at you."  
   

    Bruce glanced at you for a moment then returned to Tony and placed the pan against his chest with a bold smirk. "No hard feelings."  
   

    Wishing you had a camera, you had to settle with the utter look of killjoy coming from Tony as he stood there. It was like staring at a million bucks as the man behind his glasses clenched his jaw and stared at the both of you. He was probably wishing Pepper would magically step into the room with news about a press meeting or building diagnostics to distract him.  
    

    Deciding you'd rub it in his face a little, you took a few measly steps towards him and coquettishly rested your head on his shoulder to whisper, "Where's your Jarvis now, hm?"  
    

    He opened his mouth to respond, sarcastically, no doubt, but it seemed he had nothing to say.

    Joyous as you were, your moment of victory got cut short when the doors of the far hall slammed open and was invaded by the sound of marching boots. Moving to get a clear view through the windows, you caught a glimpse behind some of the soldiers.  _There he was;_  Loki.  
  
    The god of mischief and all his infernal glory held nothing but a sardonic smirk as he was escorted by no less than fifteen men geared in intense body armor. You couldn't help but find yourself staring at him. It wasn't every day you were able to come nearly face-to-face with a god; One this good looking, at that. He lived up to this reputation. You could see his eyes dawning an unnatural blue, every step he took dripped with ego, and he wore his restraints like a crown as he trotted down the hallway. He seemed to be staring at Banner when he entered the room. A moment later he shifted his gaze to you, instantly giving his expression a look just short of sheer curiosity and passion. You tried to avert your eyes but he continued to keep you captivated until you were well behind his shoulders and out of sight.  
   

    "He's here." Banner removed his glasses and turned to look at you and Tony. Only, Tony was long gone. He had left the broom and pan on the floor as a parting gift.  
    

    "That sly son of a bitch..." You audibly groaned. "Hey your skin is back to normal!"  
   

    "I'm sure he'll brag about how he did it sometime." The doctor took a look at his arms then down at the mess at your feet. "But someone needs to get this cleaned up."


End file.
